


Pain

by Loftr, Vereg



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon Rewrite, Dark, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Dubcon or Noncon Moirallegiance, Fantasy, Jealousy, M/M, PWP, Rough Sex, Wizards
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:15:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25280710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loftr/pseuds/Loftr, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vereg/pseuds/Vereg
Summary: Это было тёмным чувством, которое погубило их двоих. Это было помешательством, делая одного зависимым насильно, а второго - монстром, что не желал отпускать.
Relationships: Newt Scamander/Theseus Scamander
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Pain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vereg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vereg/gifts).



> Те события, что были показаны в фильме - их не существует. Забудьте о Гриндевальде и Дамблдоре, забудьте о войне и Лите. Это мир, в котором Ньют благополучно закончил школу и работает в Министерстве, совмещая это с заботой о своих зверюшках в чемодане.

Он не знает, с чего всё началось. Только помнит. Это был зимний день, когда снег, почти с ладонь, медленно устилал землю. Он сидел на подоконнике, завёрнутый в плед и держащий в руках горячую кружку с чаем. Мама тогда ушла к своим гиппогрифам, оставляя его в полноценном одиночестве. Пока не пришёл _он_. Тесей. Темнее тучи в столь яркий день. Тогда брат поцеловал его. Это было быстро, неожиданно и… волнительно, что ли. Тогда Ньют совсем не думал ни о каких отношениях, даже к себе редко когда прикасался. Не до того было: то мурлокомли, то злыдень поселился рядом с домом, и приходилось приручать его. А тут Тесей, который открылся в своих чувствах.

Разговор был очень странным, вернее, монолог. По большей части говорил Тесей, когда он, пятнадцатилетний мальчишка, сидел, слушал и пытался осознать, что произошло. Отношения с братом — нездоровые отношения. Это Ньют понимал сейчас, но тогда признание свалилось на него, как громовест: приятно, что Тесей теперь будет всегда рядом, страшно, потому что это слишком… необычно. Зато первый поцелуй до сегодняшнего дня, как и то, каким был мягким брат.

Время шло, он рос, брат старел… Было бы это смешным, если бы звучало не только в голове, только Ньют не мог такое сказать в лицо. И за спиной. Или вообще как-то! Дни шли, и подросток, а после молодой мужчина понимал, что любит Тесея не как брата и уже не так легко, как в самом начале. Это было сильно, это было дурманом, который кружил голову с каждым вдохом всё сильнее и сильнее. Ньюту такое положение нравилось.

В его жизни было два сильных увлечения, которые переросли в зависимость: животные, которым он создал отдельный мир в своём чемодане, и брат, которому отдал всего себя, не оставив себе ничего. Это уж точно было ненормально, зато, как говорится, каждую ночь ложился не в холодную постель. Ужасно звучит. Да и не каждую ночь, с работой Тесея.

Брат был обходительным, внимательным, заботливым, ласковым и далее по списку, так что Ньют не заметил первые звоночки того, что всё катится в какую-то пропасть. Они ходили на свидания (о Мерлин, это действительно были свидания в кафешках, прогулки, посиделки у камина или совместная работа среди животных), они разговаривали, они даже могли просто сидеть в молчании и чувствовать себя уютно. Тесей слушал абсолютно всё, что ему рассказывал младший брат, спрашивал, вставлял свои комментарии… В принципе, ничего не изменилось в этом плане с детства. Сам Ньют же, поначалу, заставлял себя слушать рассказы о буднях аврора, а после даже стало как-то интересно.

Лёгкая, непринуждённая атмосфера. Отсутствие ссор. Понимание друг друга почти с полуслова. Надо было ему раньше обратить внимание на то, что в отношениях, даже пусть и с родным братом, не может идти всё столь гладко. Наверно, всё же первым звоночком стал случай с Литой. Его бывшая подруга в Хогвартсе, да и после выпуска они остались друзьями. Ходили слухи, что Тесей должен был породниться с семьёй Лестрейнджей через Литу, а потом они резко перешли в другую отрасль: «Скамандер отказался от помолвки. Кто же та избранница, которая смогла затмить прелестную наследницу семьи Лестрейнджей?» Ньют знал, кто это был. Только совсем не «избранница». И ему было приятно, даже сейчас сердце приятно сжималось, потому что предпочли его.

А может, первым звоночком был тот момент, когда он, вынужденный перебраться в Америку для того, чтобы выпустить громовеста, познакомился с Попертиной Голдштейн. Тесей, несмотря на то, что только-только стал баллотироваться на главу Отдела авроров и на все заверения брата, что отлучится на пару недель, отбыл на другой континент вместе с ним. Как положено, потому что Министерство на этом настояло, их встретила Тина, которая, в итоге, провела все две недели рядом, показывая город, рассказывая всякие забавные случаи с работы. Ньют не был общительным магом, да только что-то было такое в девушке… Тесей приревновал. Приревновал настолько, что они поссорились и Ньют не видел день брата, который вернулся пьяным. Он бил себя в грудь и клялся, что никому не отдаст своего младшего брата, пытался трансфигурировать из вазы непонятно что, благо, Ньют успел забрать от греха подальше волшебную палочку, и пытался… взять его. Нет, младший Скамандер понимал, что огневиски показывает все самые ужасные стороны мага, но ему было больно видеть такого Тесея. Тогда Ньют посчитал, что это из-за него всё, расстраиваясь ещё больше.

Может, первым звоночком стало то, что, работая в Министерстве, Тесей контролировал каждый его шаг. На обед ходить только с ним. С коллегами общался? О чём говорили? Что ещё делали? Ты не врёшь мне? Но Ньюту, как бы ни было странно, нравилось такое пристальное внимание к себе, потому что он считал, что его любят так же сильно, как и он сам, только высказывали это более открыто, а не просто молчали. «Мне не нравится, как Пруденс смотрит на тебя. Ты не должен общаться с ним», — на что Ньют неуверенно улыбался, как и неуверенно целовал брата.

Но младший Скамандер понял, что что-то не так, когда Тесей стал пытаться ограничивать его контакт с магическими животными. Нет, не теми, за которыми он следил через Министерство, а с теми, которые жили у него в чемодане. Это было глупо считать, что с животными можно… Отвратительно! У Ньюта было две любимые слабости: животные и брат. Поэтому, когда ему стали говорить об избавлении от чемодана, он взвился. Совсем нехарактерно для него. Ньют ушёл.

Ньютон Артемис Фидо Скамандер просто сбежал в родительский дом, чтобы побыть наедине с собой и понять, что же происходит, раз их отношения пришли к такой развилке. Дом пустовал — матушка решила, что раз за сыновьями не нужно присматривать, то и бегать туда-сюда, распыляясь и на дом, и на своих гиппогрифов, не обязательно. Ньют нашёл укромное местечко на чердаке и просто ушёл в свой чемодан. С животными всегда просто, а они, почувствовав настроение своего спасителя, пытались подбодрить так, как умели. Три дня — вот, сколько ему дали… Тесей пришёл, вернее, отыскал, и они поговорили. Спокойно, рассудительно, как взрослые люди, и с признанием, что погорячился. «Я просто люблю тебя и боюсь потерять», — от этих слов Ньюту стало слишком хорошо, чтобы задумываться о смысле и анализировать.

Это стало переломным моментом, который Ньют заметил, осознал и… упустил. Теперь же с каждым днём Тесей становился всё мрачнее, ставил всё больше запретов, указывал, что и как делать. И, что самое болезненное, брал его так, как хотел сам. Ньют помнит, прекрасно помнит и любит свой первый раз с Тесеем. Это было нежно, это было с заботой… Как бы ни было стыдно и смущающе, но Ньюту понравилось, что его так медленно и долго растягивали, понравилось, как член постепенно проникал в него, как его целовали, метили шею, сжимали член, не давая раньше времени кончить. Благодаря выдержке брата он смог получить удовольствие от довольно неприятного первого раза. Да и все следующие разы были такими, как… как обычно описывают в женских романах. Нет, он не читает их, просто пару раз брал из библиотеки матери, чтобы узнать, что же это такое. Но вся нежность уходила из Тесея. Их близость наполнялась грубостью, наполнялась жёсткостью и… всё меньше было собственного возбуждения.

Ньют пытался уходить от брата, порвав с ним отношения, но это длилось не больше пары дней, да и в лицо Тесею он ничего не говорил. Пытался забыть свою привязанность, свою любовь с помощью зелий. Даже сварил его! Слишком сильно любил Тесея, чтобы забывать, да и для обливиэйта палочки не поднималась. Проскальзывали мысли о том, чтобы наложить забвение на брата, дабы избавить друг друга от того, что стало уже невыносимым, но он не в праве решать за кого-то такие вещи.

Не мог! Ньют не мог разорвать этот порочный круг уже одиннадцать лет. Когда он пытался уходить, то Тесей не сдерживал угроз, поднимал на него палочку, грозился сжечь чемодан… Страшно? Может, но, просто после горячечных заверений, что это из-за сильной любви, что просто боится потерять, так ничего и не сделал.

_— Как ты не понимаешь?! Я боюсь потерять тебя! — он с силой сжал плечи Ньюта и встряхивает его. — Я боюсь, что ты оставишь меня одного. Что кто-то будет использовать тебя. Ты — мой. Запомни это раз и навсегда._

Звучало слишком… страшно. Да, Ньют испугался тогда слов Тесея, испугался его какого-то маниакального взгляда, но всё равно уйти не смог.

Воспоминания обрываются от резкого толчка, с которым в него входят на всю длину, и собственного глухого вскрика в подушку. Больно. Больно не только телу, но и сердцу, которое разлагалось из-за пагубных чувств. Ньют любил ощущать в себе брата, любил, когда в нём плавно скользил член, когда Тесей так же лениво целовал, заставляя после гореть губы. Сегодня, как и в последнее время, его почти не растянули. Влажные пальцы, только два, быстрые движения и болезненное трение, даже когда затрагивали чувствительный бугорок. Но они исчезли почти сразу же, заменяясь членом.

Ньют не хотел этого, не хотел, но позволял вбивать себя сильными толчками в кровать. Он боялся Тесея так же сильно, как и любил. Зависимость? У брата эти чувства были в разы сильнее и какими-то искорёженными. Новый толчок слишком острый, болезненный, и Ньюту кажется, что внутри него всё рвётся. Подушка намокает от несдерживаемых слёз обиды, ведь обещалось одно, а дарилось совсем другое.

— Тес, — сиплым голосом зовёт он брата, повернув голову в сторону. — Тес, пожалуйста… Мне больно.

Но его не слушают. Тесей с рыком заставляет вновь уткнуться лицом в подушку, рывком поднимает бёдра выше и входит более резко. Как дикий зверь, что нашёл свою пару и хочет показать всему миру, что этот трофей только его.

Ньют чувствует, как толчки становятся более сбитыми, и не сдерживает жалобного стона, когда внутри него разливается огненное семя. Как будто облили грязью… Как будто был просто мальчиком для удовлетворения. Тесей разрешает вдохнуть лишь тогда, когда выходит из него и ложится рядом, пытаясь притянуть к себе за руку. Слабое сопротивление не помеха, да и просто нет сил у Ньюта бороться с братом. Уже нет сил. Это уже не та близость, которая «для единения двух любящих сердец», это насилие.

Сломанная кукла — вот, как чувствовал себя Ньют, и, кажется, Тесей совсем не замечал этого за своим помешательством, за своей манией. Раньше это нравилось, сейчас было…

— Я ухожу, — охрипшим голосом произносит младший Скамандер, боясь той реакции, что последует.

Молчание. Напряжение в теле, к которому прижимался. Ньют заставляет себя сесть, морщась и закусывая губу, когда поясницу простреливает боль, но ему не дают сделать большего. Тесей нападает стремительно, словно действительно был зверем, подминает под себя и кладёт руку на горло брата, сдавливая с каждой секундой всё сильнее. Ньют не противится, не пытается сбросить с себя тело. Тесей сильнее его — не только в магии, но и физически. Если уход означает смерть… Пускай, он примет всё, что даст ему брат.

Ньют рефлекторно вцепляется в руку Тесея, открывает рот в безуспешной попытке вдохнуть и сквозь чёрные круги перед глазами различает злобу. И разочарование, которого было слишком много. Виноват… виноват, что сказал такое, должен был молчать и принимать всё, что ему дают.

— Никогда! — Тесей почти срывается на крик, сжимая пальцы сильнее. — Никогда. Даже. Не. Думай. О таком.

В глазах Ньюта раскаяние, что подкупает брата и успокаивает его. Стоит только руке исчезнуть с горла, как младший Скамандер судорожно вдыхает, почти сразу же заливаясь кашлем. Не должен поощрять такое! Не должен оставаться и дальше рядом с Тесеем…

Отстранено Ньют чувствует, как его поднимают, пересаживают на свои колени и обнимают. Медленное покачивание из стороны в сторону, поглаживания по спине и более спокойный голос, который извиняется и пытается успокоить. Убил бы? Нет. Тесей не сможет его убить, да и сам Ньют не сможет покончить жизнь самоубийством, пусть даже будет быстродействующее зелье. А так… У магов длинная жизнь. Ньют знал, что до своей смерти он не оставит брата, не сможет бросить всё и уйти в бега, ведь это было тёмным чувством, которое погубило их двоих. Это было помешательством, делая одного зависимым насильно, а второго — монстром, что не желал отпускать.


End file.
